


you, me, us

by himbowonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Annnnd some past Joohyuk and background Jookyun, But i felt like i should point it out here, But since none of that is the focus i dont feel the need to put it in those tags, M/M, There some unrequited 2won
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbowonho/pseuds/himbowonho
Summary: Minhyuk and Hoseok learn to cope with life changes.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	you, me, us

“Minhyuk?”

When Minhyuk hears Hoseok’s soft voice he immediately moves his gaze from the book he’s reading to his bedroom’s door. From there, a familiar face can be seen peeking timidly. Minhyuk smiles, patting the space on the bed next to him as an invitation for his friend to lie next to him. Hoseok’s eyes brighten up the moment they see this, and in just a few seconds he’s already getting under the covers next to Minhyuk, cuddling up against him.

“Is there anything you want to talk about?”

Hoseok shakes his head slowly, moving closer to his friend. Minhyuk can’t help but smile. Is Hoseok aware of how adorable he is?

“No, I just wanted to be with you. That’s okay, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is. I like having you here, you’re one of the best companies there are.”

Hoseok appears flattered by the comment, his cheeks tainting a soft pink shade that Minhyuk has always loved on him.

After this, he returns his attention to the pages of his book. Or he tries, at least. It’s often hard to focus when Hoseok is around. It’s inevitable to pay attention to the way he breathes, the feeling of their bodies pressed together, the warmth Hoseok emanates. Minhyuk sighs, putting his book by his side. There’s no point in pretending he’s focusing at all. He turns his head to the man next to him and it’s then that he realizes he’s being observed.

Hoseok’s eyes go wide with surprise the moment Minhyuk looks back at them. His cheeks redden and he shifts his gaze quickly. Minhyuk laughs.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Minhyuk turns to him. He takes Hoseok’s face with one of his hands and softly makes him turn back.

“Come on, tell me.”

Hoseok huffs, his cheeks completely in flames.

“Nothing, I told you that.”

“Mm, then why do you look at me like that?” Minhyuk insists.

“Because,” Hoseok licks his lips, the way he does when he’s anxious, “You’re pretty. You’re pretty and I like looking at you, that’s all.”

Minhyuk’s heart makes an excited jump at this, and he has to make a conscious effort to not smile more than it’s appropriate.

“Oh, Hoseok,” he laughs, grabbing one of his friend’s hands. “It’s funny to hear something like that coming from you. I mean, have  _ you  _ seen yourself in the mirror lately?”

Hoseok smiles to the side then sticks his tongue out playfully. Minhyuk hates the way this makes his attention turn to Hoseok’s mouth, where it definitely shouldn’t be.

“I’m not pretty, Minhyuk. Not like you.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes.

“Of course you are, dummy. The prettiest one in this goddamn house.”

Hoseok laughs and Minhyuk’s smile grows bigger. It’s nice to exist with Hoseok like this, to share these moments with him. Minhyuk wishes they could stay like that forever.

He observes his friend’s face carefully. Hoseok has a soft expression, marked by innocence and a sweetness so distinctly his. He’s handsome, maybe the most beautiful guy Minhyuk has ever seen. He’s stared at him too many times, it’s hard not to, but that only makes it more obvious to him that something about him is different tonight. There’s melancholy clouding his expression, an air of sadness his eyes give away. Minhyuk frowns.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong?” Minhyuk repeats, lacing his fingers with Hoseok’s. “I can see you’re down.”

Hoseok pouts.

“Is it so obvious?” he says, sitting up. Minhyuk does the same.

“It’s not that you’re obvious, it’s just that I know you far too well to not see it.”

Hoseok sighs.

“It’s nothing. I’ve just felt frustrated lately. I think about how much things have changed, about the others and where they are. I think about Hyungwon so often, way more than I should...”

The mention of the name makes Minhyuk’s heart go cold. Hyungwon is one of their old roommates, one of their closest friends. Both Minhyuk and Hoseok love him deeply, but it’s two very different kinds of affection.

Hyungwon is what helped Minhyuk realize his feelings for Hoseok would never be requited. There was a time where he believed there was a chance that it was mutual, after all Hoseok always looked at him with infinite endearment and he always blushed before Minhyuk’s sweet words. But that’s nothing compared to what Hyungwon does to him. Hoseok is a mess when it comes to him. When Hyungwon is around, Hoseok can't keep his eyes off of him and it's as if Minhyuk doesn’t exist.

Hoseok loves Minhyuk, of course he does. Maybe he even thinks he’s attractive, Minhyuk doesn’t discard that possibility. But at the end of things, they’re still friends. Not more and not less.

He could’ve been glad when Hoseok confessed and Hyungwon turned him down kindly a couple of days ago but he wasn’t. Isn't. Because when Hoseok hurts, Minhyuk hurts too, and he can see the way this pains him. He wants nothing but to make it go away.

“Of course, I get it,” he says, wrapping his arms around Hoseok. “I’m sorry he didn’t say yes. One day you’ll meet someone, okay? And in the meantime, I’ll be here.”

Hoseok smiles and slowly returns the hug.

“Thanks, Minhyuk. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You deserve better than me, honestly.”

Those last words taste bitter on his tongue.

*

Minhyuk ends up meeting Hyungwon shortly after. The latter insisted on taking him out for coffee, arguing that they hadn’t seen each other for a while and that they needed to change that. Minhyuk rejected the offer at first, fearful of his jealousy making him act irresponsibly. But Hyungwon is the most skilled manipulator Minhyuk has ever known, and somehow he finally agreed.

He’s happy to see him. It’s been a while since they’ve last talked face to face and Minhyuk truly resents that. For many years, Hyungwon was his best friend, his confidant, his favorite person. It’s odd for them to be apart.

So he’s happy. Even with the way his feelings for Hoseok make him feel conflicted, Hyungwon will forever occupy a special place in his heart.

“I miss you," he says to Hyungwon, who sits on the other side of the table of the coffee shop they picked.

Hyungwon gives him a sided smile and nods at him.

“I miss you too. It’s weird to not wake up and have you screaming in my ear or dragging me out of bed.”

Minhyuk giggles.

“It’s weird to not have anyone to annoy during the mornings.”

Hyungwon tilts his head, still smiling.

“You’ve still got Hoseok and Kihyun, don’t you?”

“Hoseok doesn’t deserve that and Kihyun is capable of murdering me. Besides, Ki’s leaving in a few months.”

“Oh, he is?” Hyungwon looks at him with an impressed expression. “Wow, everything’s changing.”

“Yep,” Minhyuk says, a heavy sigh escaping past his lips. “It seems like it was yesterday when we all moved with each other. Just a bunch of kids in desperate need for some place to stay. Remember?”

“Of course I remember, it was a fucking mess. I swear, I don’t know how I lasted those first few months without choking Kihyun during his sleep, he used to be such an asshole."

“Aw, but you love him now, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I love all of you, you’re like a family to me.”

Minhyuk frowns and tilts his head.

“We are?”

“Of course,” Hyungwon answers, giving one sip to his tea after ignoring it for a few minutes. “What’s shocking about me saying that?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just that if we’re a family, why did you leave?”

He regrets saying this as soon as he sees Hyungwon’s indignant expression.

“Minhyuk,” he says in a severe tone,”I didn’t abandon any of you. Well, I guess I left, but that’s just because things are different now and I felt like it was time for me to do so. It doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“No, but you believe it, you have at least thought about it. And don’t think of lying to me because I know you better than you think I do. I don’t want you to ever insinuate something like that again. I still love you and I still love them.”

Minhyuk sighs and nods his head. He can’t help but feel a little embarrassed at himself.

“I’m not mad at you, by the way. I’m sorry if it came off that way. I just want you to understand that no matter how different things are, we still have each other.”

Minhyuk nods again.

“I know, I’m sorry for acting like that. It’s just hard to get used to. First Hyunwoo left, and then Changkyun and Jooheon did the same to work on their music. And then you did, and that really hurt. And now Kihyun is leaving too and I know I’ll miss him so much. Nothing is like it used to be and it’s just a little sad.”

“I get it, Min. I used to feel like that, I still do sometimes, but with time you get used to it. You’ll see it isn’t so bad. For now it’ll just have to be you and Hoseok.”

Hoseok and him. Him and Hoseok. He doesn’t hate the sound of that.

“Yeah.” Minhyuk swallows and looks away. He wonders if he should mention what’s on his mind and eventually decides to do so. “He told me what happened, by the way.”

“Oh.” Hyungwon looks down, awkwardly. “Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“I told you I know you better than you think and I meant that. I know you like Hoseok, Min, I’ve known for years.”

Minhyuk opens his mouth, incredulous. He feels his cheeks heat up at the realization of someone knowing his deepest secret. He feels ashamed, kind of humiliated,  _ exposed _ . He huffs indignantly.

“Stop reading my mind, fuck,” he says, lowering his gaze. “And I guess I’m jealous. Very jealous. But I’m not mad at you and this bitter feeling will pass.”

“Oh, Minhyuk, I’m sorry things are this way.”

Minhyuk bites his lip. He hates being pitied.

“Bah, it doesn’t matter. Like I said, it’ll pass.”

“If it’s worth anything, Min, I also know Hoseok better than he thinks and I think if anyone is right for him, it’s you.”

“Don’t start, Hyungwon.”

“It’s true, Min. I truly think so.”

“Fine, fine,” he says, returning his attention to his ignored cup. “My coffee’s getting cold and I promised Kihyun I’ll help him with something, so let’s finish this quick.”

Hyungwon only sighs.

*

“I’m back!” Minhyuk announces loudly, closing the door behind him.

“Min!” Hoseok greets him enthusiastically from the couch. Kihyun, who is sitting next to him, looks up from his phone. Minhyuk smiles at both of them (and maybe his smile for Hoseok is a little wider).

“Hey, Minhyuk. How’s Hyungwon?” Kihyun asks.

His eyes instinctively move to Hoseok, carefully watching his reaction. The man tenses visibly (though Minhyuk doesn’t think Kihyun has noticed) and he bites on his lip anxiously, clearly still sensitive from what happened between them. Still, Minhyuk can see the curiosity in his eyes, the excitement at hearing from him.

“Hyungwon seems to be doing pretty well. I think he’s happy and it’s nice seeing him like that,” he replies honestly. “He says he misses you.”

Kihyun laughs.

“If a few years ago you’d told me Chae Hyungwon would miss me, I would’ve said you’re insane. God, if you’ve told me  _ I’d _ miss him, I would have laughed in your face.”

“I guess life takes some weird turns, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s true,” Kihyun says as he stands up. “Now come on, you said you’d help me cook dinner and I don’t plan on letting you forget that.”

Minhyuk opens his mouth to protest (though it’s true that he agreed to that in the first place) but Kihyun doesn’t give him time to complain, immediately dragging him to the kitchen.

Minhyuk isn’t sure of what they’re making and at no point does he ever ask. He simply follows Kihyun’s instructions without making objections, and so he ends up chopping vegetables. He’s not really paying attention, there’s too many things on his mind and he doesn’t really want to be there. A few months ago he’d be playing video games with both Changkyun and Jooheon at that time of the day, but of course, they’re not there anymore. There’s no Hyungwon to chat during the evenings either and no Hyunwoo to wake him up during the mornings. And soon enough, there’ll be no Kihyun either.

“Fuck!”

After a sudden stab of pain, Minhyuk moves his hand away instinctively. He drops the knife he just cut himself with and frowns, looking at the wound in his finger.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asks, taking Minhyuk’s hand between his and observing the cut. “Mm, I have some small bandages for this in the bathroom, come with me.”

Minhyuk follows his friend and lets himself be taken care of. He yelps when Kihyun cleans the wound with a small towel.

“Don’t complain, it’s your fault for not being careful,” Kihyun tells him, wrapping a bandage around his finger. “There you go.”

Minhyuk smiles at him.

“When you’re gone, who’s gonna take care of me when I hurt myself?”

“I’m sure Hoseok won’t mind.”

Minhyuk clicks his tongue.

“And who’s gonna scold me and tell me I’m an idiot who isn’t careful enough?”

Kihyun cackles.

“Hey. I’m not that cruel.” He punches Minhyuk’s arm playfully. “And I don’t know. I’d day Hoseok, but he doesn’t have the heart for it. I can only hope you discipline yourself.”

“I want to say I won’t disappoint you but I know that’s not true.” Minhyuk’s smile starts to fade away. “Hey, I’m gonna miss you.”

“Oh, don’t start.” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “We still have two months left, Min.”

“Two months go by in a blink.”

Kihyun sighs.

“I’ll miss you too, Minhyuk. I’m sure it’ll take me a while to get used to being alone. But we’ll still see each other. I’ll come visit when I can and you two can go whenever you want to. Stop acting like I’m dying.”

Minhyuk finds it in him to smile.

“Fine, fine. I’m just a bit emotional, that’s all.”

“That’s why you cut yourself, for having your head in the clouds and thinking of things that don’t even happen yet. First rule of the kitchen is to never get emotional in it. God, I don’t want to taste a soup made by you, it probably tastes like tears.”

Minhyuk laughs loudly.

“You’re a terrible friend.”

“A terrible friend who has been cooking for you for over five years. Speak to me with more respect, brat. Now let’s go finish dinner, we don’t have all night. This time watch what you’re doing.”

*

Later that night, when they’ve all said good night to each other and have all gone to their rooms, Minhyuk hears his door open. He doesn’t need to look up to know it’s Hoseok, the boy seems to visit him really often those days.

“Minhyuk?” Hoseok whispers, sitting on the bed.

“Mm?”

“Can I stay here tonight?”

Minhyuk nods.

“C’mere.”

Hoseok quickly gets under the covers and doesn’t complain when Minhyuk puts his arms around him. Minhyuk has to resist the temptation of kissing his forehead.

“Good night, Hoseok.”

“Good night, Min.”


End file.
